A Horribile Life
by theHULKMAN117
Summary: toon link freed from the killwaker, he lives alone, sad, his will turned weak, and his mental wall broken. what will he do? based after on the windwaker creppeypasta, the killwaker (rated M to be safe because of of twisted deaths and lots of blood and coantains insainty) I won't work on this story for a very long time because of my bigger one, FullSonicMetal X if you ask
1. Prolouge

**i do not own legend of zelda windwaker and this stroyline was based on the creepypasta the killwaker**

* * *

link,link,link he with his killwaker has killed many it didn't stop after he killd his sister, he killed ganondorf, went to his home and killed everyone went to other lands riding the king of black lions, and done the same to the other island

the gods diecided to free link from corruption of the killwaker and imprison the king of black lions, now link hides with his mind at chaos with horried nightmares and halluctions.

* * *

**present-graveyard**

it was a cold stormy night, link in his pajamas and carring a bag, was walking towrads his sister's grave he knelt down, tears came out of his eyes "im sorry" that was all link could say he got out his bag and what was in it was the green tunic, his sword and arryle's telescope he putted them all on her grave, then he looked at all the peoples grave, most of them where the people he killed, he weeped over what he had done to them, he remembers what he has done, he wasn't even fully sane for he sees himself or at least what he was, the pale cold-blooded killer. link turned he walked alone, he walked, and walked to a small wood boat with a bed roll and a bag with food in it, he sat on it and gave one look on the gray skies, then he moved far, far, away, then he came up on land then walked again, until he found a short cave he wanted to live alone, away from everyone he putted his bedroll on the ground threw his bag away, he collapsed on the bedroll crying, sobbing until he fell asleep with tears on his face

* * *

yeah tell me what you think and i need help on the next chapter, give me suggestions on what link will do next


	2. The first week

**i do not own legend of zelda windwaker and this stroyline was based on the creepypasta the killwaker**

* * *

**D****ay one-nightmare**

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE AND THE BIRD YOU..." arylle said, link used the killwaker to make arylle fall to death, then he killed everyone else, then he laughed and laughed

link shot up with shock "i...i just need some fresh air" link said sweating, link walked outside with the sun shining in his face, he covered his eyes, he slowley lowered his arms then let out a sigh, he took a walk to a nearby lake, he glanced at the water "taking a stroll are you?" link turned to his right, he jumped out of fear "awww what's the matter wasen't it fun killing all those people?" link (killwaker) said the pale face, terrified link "no,no,no,no,no,no,no, youre not real!" link shouted "sure you may be right but, im here playing in your grape fruit" link (killwaker) said playing with him, link ran as fast as he could "you can't run from me, i _am_ you after all" link (killwaker) laughed, link fell he crumbled up, hands on his head, crying at the top of his lungs "LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" link shouted "why are you so afraid?" link (killwaker) reaching downtwords link "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" link cried, tears rushing like a waterfall, eyes closed then nothing

link then opened his eyes, link(killwaker) was gone, he was still crying "why? did this happen to me?" link questoined himself, he forced himself up and walked, that's all he could barley do, he started thinking about the sword he layed at his sisters grave, when he had the sword in his hands, he thought of just ending now just thrust the blade through his heart but, he can't, he coulden't do it no matter how hard he tried but, never has he once amied the blade to him.

**the lake **

he sat down "this is all youre fault you know" link knew that voice it was his sister "im sorry i couldn't control myself" link said "no you had control you just did it, you monster" arylle said with poison, link felt a haze in his heart "come on, you know i woulden't hurt you" link said "yet you did it anyway, what's wrost you killed me" arylle said "why am i talking you? your just an illusion" link said, arylle was gone "this is insane" link weeped

**5 hours later**

link setted a boat then he went to windfall island, the waters were beautful before to link, but now it was like looking at a dull, gray, stormy water, it made link shake the boat a bit, some water jumped in the boat making a puddle and it made link freeze, he stared into the puddle, link strated to weep his breath for the water in the boat reminded him

**flashback-windfall island**

a young girl was running "MOMMY! DADDY!" she was crying then she tripped "awwwww lookie here" link (killwaker) said "looking for momy and daddy? here they are" link (killwaker) dropped the girl's parents corpes, the girl sat there staring at the bodies "don't worry you'll join soon enough" link (killwaker) used the killwaker to make the girl vomit blood two times then her organs and she chocked on one of them killing her, then the blood traveled to link (waker) then he smiled and laughed

**flashback** **end**

link snapped out he was at the island he got out a brown rag to cover his face and most of his body, he didn't want anybody to regenize him, he couldn't bare that, link went to a store to buy food "here" link said to the owner giving him 2 red ruppes for a whole bag of food, link walked away as fast as he could, as started to get close to his boat, he tripped and his rag fell off, a man looked at the boy he ran to help then once he approched link he saw his face "you...you're that killer!" the man shuttered "not now" link said quietly "look please, i'm going okay? just let me leave" link said "HELP! HELP!" the man cried, link ran to his boat with the food and paddled the boat as fast as he can "great how am i going to get food now?" link qustioned himself

**at the cave**

link putted the bag down, what he got was a 6 foot long bread, some apples and some meat, he ripped a chunk of it, took a bite out of the bread wasn't the most filling but it will do, link looked out of the cave to make sure nobody followed him "now look at you" link (killwaker) said, link gave a sigh "just...get out of my head" link said "like i said i am you" link (waker) said "you're nothing like me! and your sure as heck ain't me!" link shouted "first a little whimp and now, you say that, are you just saying that so you can stop crying and whimping over what you did? face it you killed them and you liked it" link (waker) said "NO! YOUR WRONG! SHUT UP!" link shouted back "you killed them" link (waker) said and repated over, and over, and over, the more link (waker) said that

the more link started to tremble, he fell to the knees and placed his hands on his head and swayed it, he started to hear the victims of he's rampage voice's "you killed us" repetead, link's vision blurred, and he saw himself in a boxed room covered with blood and tettrea's crew bodies hanguing from the ceilling, it made link vomit then he passed out

**unkown**

"link, i'm sorry for your fate but don't tremble, maybe there's a way to redeem yourself, i know you your pain, but don't stop, if there is a way to make up for what the waker drove you to do, then seek it out, find a way, im am one of the gods that freed you, shall i meet you later"

**day** **two**

link woke up, he looked at his bread half eaten and spoiled "how can i reedem myself? everyone thinks i'm a murderer, they don't trust me" link said and he didn't even trust himself, he let out a depressing sigh, link went through his bag and got out an apple and went to his boat and left to outset island to fire wood, he hated going there, he felt a sick haze in his stomach

**outset island**

link saw the lifless land, link went into orca's house and got a spear "sorry orca i'll return this soon" link said, he headed out to the forest above the villiage

**the forest**

link spotted a log of wood he can cut, then he saw the tree that tetra was on, link saw her "j...j...just get the wood link, don't look, just...get the wood" link shuttered he cutted the log in 18 slices, then tetra poped up infront of link, link only gulped and turned "what? nothing to say after what you did to me? what's wrong with you?" she said "leave me alone" link walked faster, "you have the nerve to come here?" arylle said wich just made link ran, he rushed to orca's house onced he opened the door he saw orca "get out! you abomination!" he shouted link threw the spear inside and ran for the boat, he closer the boat and he got slower, he dropped the wood and collapsed as the vocies got louder then he was on the verge of passing out "stooooop...stop...please...just stop" link cried, then the voice's stoped"i want my life back that's all i want" link said he picked up the wood and got on the boat and moved away from his home "that's all i want" link had tears coming out of his eyes

* * *

this is it for now i'm still working on this chapter but, read this for now until i do update this and yes it was a boat that had paddles and review and tell me what you think of it


End file.
